Narcisos a Ela
by S. Crovax
Summary: Nunca nenhuma flor cativara tanto Louise quanto narcisos. :/:one-shot:/:


**Narcisos a Ela**

**-**

_Nunca nenhuma flor cativara tanto Louise quanto narcisos._

_-_

Julien era, em essência, um homem de certezas. Entre suas convicções figuravam, por exemplo, as de que para se chegar a Papa o primeiro passo é abandonarem-se os escrúpulos e que todo e qualquer nobre era tão somente merecedor do desprezo daqueles de quem se aproveitara para honrar o título.

No entanto, todas as suas sólidas conclusões sobre a vida e suas significâncias definharam-se a ponto de ebulição no dia em que a encontrou.

Filho de carpiteiro que passou a vida inteira a cultivar uma ira inconsequente contra os ricos ociosos, Julien viu-se enrubescer pela primeira vez em sua vida quando se deparou com uma fração do Céu que aterrisara na terra em forma de mulher. Questionou-se se seus olhos não o enganavam com uma visão de tão perfeita sincronia entre o sublime e o pecaminoso.

Com uma graça angelical que parecia querer zombar da pobreza de movimentos de Julien, a sra. de Rênal o recebeu em sua casa privando-se de preconceito no olhar. Ofereceu-lhe sorrisos bondosos e palavras de veludo. Sob a inocência de quem acaba de se apresentar, Julien não percebera nela o início de seus tormentos.

A paixão florescera aos poucos, prolongando-se nos olhares furtados no jantar, diminuindo cada vez mais a distância das mãos na penunbra. Juras e promessas feitas de sussurros arracanvam arrepios da pele e faziam a razão se revirar de temor. Nas horas em que não pesava sobre si o veredicto do julgamento alheio, o extremo de seus sentimentos para com o outro se fazia presente e dominante, fosse para renegar, fosse para devotar. Sempre sob a frágil proteção de um véu de mentiras, arquitetaram situações para justificar sua falta conjunta.

Ainda assim, a oposição gritante de suas posições perante a sociedade de hipócritas concedeu-lhes um inimigo em adicional: a própria realidade.

A vaidade de Julien o impedia de admitir a si mesmo que um membro respeitável da nobreza mandava livremente em seu coração, tal qual nas pradarias de Verrières. Traído pelo próprio ego, tentava mascarar os poderosos efeitos torturantes que cada mera heterogenia no comportamento da sra. de Rênal lhe provocava. Utilizava-se deliberadamente da indiferença catedrática que adquirira frequentando presbitérios a fim de se proteger dos ataques tão fulminantes de paixão.

Mas seu instinto de auto-preservação só estaria resguardado enquanto perdurasse a farsa, que tornava-se cada vez mais impossível de manter.

Julien desejava ser o amante perfeito, aquele que corresponde às vontades de sua senhora, mas que não espera por uma ordem para tomar a iniciativa, fazendo de cada dia uma surpresa. Porém tudo o que ele transmitia era frieza na face e movimentos calculados. Estava preso entre o amor indubitável pela individualidade de um ser e o ódio liberal pela totalidade de uma classe.

Agradava-lhe o coração a idéia de optar pelo amor e desvencilhar-se da coléra cega. Ainda assim, restava a razão, sua única companheira nas horas de ausência, que relutava em afogar a vaidade num poço incerto de paixão. Do confronto não sairia um vencedor, haveria apenas o não-perdedor, e o campo de batalha era sua alma.

Por mais que lutasse para ignorar seu maior pecado no mundo, a futilidade o fazia se desesperar toda vez que se via no reflexo de um espelho. Esgotaram-se as saídas, já não podia mais conciliar desejo e existência.

-

A sra. de Rênal foi despertada naquela manhã de inverno não por um som, mas por uma fragrância.

A criada arrumava um jarro de flores recém-colhidas do criado-mudo. Louise ainda conseguia enxergar, sobre as pétalas brancas, gotículas de orvalho. Do arranjo desprendia-se o perfume floral e, adicionalmente, o de terra úmida, também apreciado pelos amantes da floricultura.

Quando a sra. de Renal questionou sua criada se ela havia acabado de colher as flores, a resposta veio num sussurro com ponta de ciúmes:

- _Essas flores chegaram há pouco para a senhora. _

A sra. de Rênal, assim, permitiu-se imaginar que Julien a presenteara com o magnífico buquê.

Estendeu a mão e deixou-a deslizar pela pétala de uma flor escolhida ao acaso, sorrindo discretamente. O toque em sua pele era sedoso, uma carícia da natureza.

Narcisos eram de fato flores ludibriantes.

Na noite do mesmo dia, a sra. de Rênal se deparou com um Julien diferente de antes. Ele não a fitava mais pretendendo indiferença, ele se mostrava mais atencioso, tornando-se, assim, um amante completo.

Julien era um amante despido de vaidade, a qual abandonara, sob a forma de narcisos, aos pés da senhora de seu coração.

* * *

**N/A: **

Eu ainda não terminei de ler o livro, só escrevi a one-shot bobazinha pra marcar esse fandom como **MEU! **

Talvez quando eu termine o livro eu volte e reescreva, talvez eu delete pra pôr algo melhor no lugar...


End file.
